


Ache

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva is concerned about Jenny's obsession with La Grenouille. Spoilers for the end of Season 4 and the beginning of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

Jenny wants La Grenouille so bad that she can taste it. It's an ache in her that never quite leaves. She plans other missions, oversees her teams of agents and looks to the daily business that keeps her agency running, but through it all  _he_  never leaves her thoughts.

Her search for vengeance has been a long one, filled with false starts and far too little information, but through Tony she's getting close. So very close. The distance feels impossible though. She doesn't know what she'll do when she's done. Will the ache be filled? Will it go away? She doesn't allow herself to think about the outcome.

Today they were even closer. Ducky spoke to him and drank his cognac. Ziva had him in her sights and there was no way that she would miss.

If she had given the command Ziva would have taken the shot and  _he_ would have been dead.

Jenny's fingers clenched around the paper that she held in her hand, crumbling it until it was ruined. She looked down and forced herself to let it go.

She looked back up and found Ziva staring at her from across her desk. She was sitting on the couch in the corner and watching Jenny calmly.

Anger flared harshly in Jenny.

"What are you doing here? Did Gibbs send you? He can mind his own business."

Ziva arched an eyebrow at her and Jenny flushed. In the grip of her anger, she'd spilled out careless words. It wasn't like her.

She met Ziva's eyes for a long moment and then asked: "Are you going to warn me about this too? Tell me that what I'm doing is foolish."

"It is not foolish to wish to avenge a loved one," Ziva spoke for the first time in a quiet voice that Jenny had to strain to hear.

"Then why are you here?" Jenny's demand was none too kind.

"I am here," Ziva said simply, "For you."

Jenny turned the words over in her mind.  _I'm here for you._  They had a trite sentimentality most often found on Hallmark cards, and not a phrase heard coming from Ziva's lips.

The contemplation turned to anger in a split second. How dare Ziva presume that she needed her? How dare Ziva pity her? Her fist clenched.

Jenny met Ziva's gaze steadily and kept her voice smooth, steady and even.

"Get out."


End file.
